fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween (1978)
Halloween is a 1978 American slasher film directed by John Carpenter, co-written with producer Debra Hill, and starring Donald Pleasence and Jamie Lee Curtis in her film debut. Storyline Plot Fifteen years after murdering his sister on Halloween night 1963, Michael Myers escapes from a mental hospital and returns to the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois to kill again. Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 18 (Argentina) (original rating) * 13 (Argentina) (2014, re-rating) * R''' (Australia) * '''16 (Brazil) * R''' (Canada) * '''K-18 (Finland) * 16 (France) (original rating) * 12 (France) (1999, re-rating) * 18 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * 18 (Ireland) (original rating) * 16 (Ireland) (2018, re-rating, theatrical) * 15 (Ireland) (2018, re-rating, video) * VM14 (Italy) * B''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) (1999, re-rating) * 18 (Norway) (1979, cinema rating) * 18+ (Russia) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 18 (South Korea) * 18 (Spain) * 13 (Spain) (re-rating) * 15 (Sweden) * 18+ (Turkey) * X''' (UK) (original rating) * '''15 (UK) (2018, re-rating) * 18 (UK) (1986, video rating) * R (USA) Images Halloween 1978 poster 1.jpg Halloween 1996 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1996) Halloween 1997 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (1997) Halloween 1999 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (1999) Halloween 2001 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2001) Halloween 2007 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2007) Halloween 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018) Halloween 2018 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover (2018) Halloween 2018 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Halloween 2018 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * John Carpenter Writing Credits * John Carpenter (screenplay) and * Debra Hill (screenplay) Cast * Donald Pleasence - Loomis * Jamie Lee Curtis - Laurie * Nancy Kyes - Annie (as Nancy Loomis) * P.J. Soles - Lynda * Charles Cyphers - Brackett * Kyle Richards - Lindsey * Brian Andrews - Tommy * John Michael Graham - Bob * Nancy Stephens - Marion * Arthur Malet - Graveyard Keeper * Mickey Yablans - Richie * Brent Le Page - Lonnie * Adam Hollander - Keith * Robert Phalen - Dr. Wynn * Tony Moran - Michael Myers (age 23) * Will Sandin - Michael Myers (age 6) * Sandy Johnson - Judith Myers * David Kyle - Boyfriend * Peter Griffith - Laurie's Father * Nick Castle - The Shape Producers * Debra Hill (producer) * Kool Marder (associate producer) (as Kool Lusby) * Irwin Yablans (executive producer) * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) (uncredited) * John Carpenter (producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 25, 1978 (USA) (limited) * October 27, 1978 (USA) * October 31, 1978 (USA) (San Diego Film Festival) * November 5, 1978 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * January 1979 (France) (Avioraz Film Festival) * January 25, 1979 (UK) * March 14, 1979 (France) * April 16, 1979 (Denmark) * April 17, 1979 (Italy) * May 23, 1979 (Netherlands) * June 1, 1979 (Australia) * July 13, 1979 (Finland) * August 6, 1979 (Sweden) * August 11, 1979 (Japan) * September 17, 1979 (Spain) (Barcelona) * September 21, 1979 (Hong Kong) * October 28, 1979 (Spain) * November 16, 1979 (Portugal) * November 25, 1979 (Sri Lanka) * December 6, 1979 (South Korea) * December 11, 1979 (India) * December 25, 1979 (Mexico) * December 25, 1979 (Seychelles) * December 25, 1979 (Thailand) * January 13, 1980 (Singapore) * January 22, 1980 (Norway) * March 7, 1980 (Ireland) * May 17, 1980 (Brazil) * October 11, 1980 (Colombia) * October 21, 1980 (Philippines) (Davao) * April 23, 1981 (Uruguay) * June 12, 1981 (Bangladesh) * November 1981 (Turkey) * November 6, 1981 (Hungary) * January 1999 (France) (Travelling Festival de Cinema de Rennes) * November 1999 (Italy) (Torino Film Festival) * October 31, 2014 (Indie Memphis Film Fest) Home Media Release Dates * 1979 (USA) (VHS) * 1986 (UK) (VHS) * January 22, 1996 (UK) (VHS re-release) * 1997 (USA) (VHS re-release) * September 28, 1999 (USA) (DVD) * October 1, 2001 (UK) (VHS re-release) * October 1, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * October 2, 2007 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 15, 2007 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * September 24, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * September 24, 2018 (UK) (Blu-Ray re-release) * September 25, 2018 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * October 1, 2018 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween (1978) grossed $60-70 million worldwide on a budget of around $300,000-325,000 Critical response The film has a 7.8 rating on IMDb and a 96% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * Compass International Pictures Distributors * Compass International Pictures (1978) (USA) (theatrical) * Astral Films (1978) (Canada) (theatrical) * Joy Pack Film (1979) (Japan) (theatrical) * Miracle Films (1979) (UK) (theatrical) * Warner-Columbia Film (1979) (France) (theatrical) * Hoyts Distribution (1979) (Australia) (theatrical) * Media Home Entertainment (1979) (USA) (VHS) * Heron Home Entertainment (1986) (UK) (VHS) * PolyGram Video (1996) (UK) (VHS) * Video Treasures (1997) (USA) (VHS) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (1999) (USA) (DVD) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2001) (UK) (VHS) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2001) (UK) (DVD) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2007) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2007) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 91 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Jamie Lee Curtis has played Laurie Strode in films released five decades from the 1970s to the 2010s. This film, Halloween II (1981), Halloween H20 (1998), Halloween: Resurrection (2002) and Halloween (2018). Connections Followed by * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films